To Trust Your Enemy
by Tajala
Summary: Draco is taking care of a kitten and Harry left all of his friends behind to not risk their lifes. Sometimes you have to trust your enemy to survive. in later chapters DMHP Takes place after 6th year but ignores HBP and DH.
1. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

**To Trust Your Enemy**

Chapter 1

Opening another compartment, Draco started coursing under his breath:" Stupid muggles!" Why couldn't they use a longer train for so many people? He already walked through the whole train and every compartment he opened, was already full. Was he supposed to stand the whole trip? That one at least wasn't completely full, but some one who obviously didn't care that other's were standing around was sleeping draped over three seats on the left side of the compartment on the other side was an old lady sitting. She was occupied with knitting a scarf. With a huff Draco went in there not bothering to ask if he was welcome or the seat taken, and just sat down across the sleeping person.

After about an hour of watching the scenery fly by, he was getting bored. Despite the fact, that he loved to read, he didn't have a book with himself so he started looking the person across from him up and down. The first thing he noticed was, in fact the tall and slender body, telling him he had a male lying across from him. He couldn't see the man's face, because he had his head turned to the other side. He wore black jeans that fit him very well, black boots with a silver charm dangling from one and an also black, tight shirt. Very nice he thought, as he finished checking the man out.

He had learned early to appreciate the nicer things in life, especially because his life was not quiet as good as most people thought. Yes he was the sole heir to the Malfoy family fortune, but that didn't make him happy. For everybody it seemed like he was spoiled and in a way it was true, he got everything he ever wanted, but he wasn't loved. His family never cared about him and in his opinion that was worse than not having parents at all.

A small mewling sound alerted him to another occupant of the compartment. The blond boy quickly looked over to the two other travelers. They didn't seem like they had heard it. After a moments hesitation he thought, screw it, nobody knows me here, they don't expect a wizard to travel by train and here are only muggles. So he grabbed his back bag to open it carefully, not wanting to scare the little living thing inside.

"Sorry! Cutie! I almost forgot about you or I would have let you out a while ago." Out of the bag a small black kitten jumped. It threw, what you could describe as a death glare at him, if sweet little kittens were able to do that, and tried to hit him with its little paw.

Draco just picked it up with a chuckle. "Hey Ebony don't be mad. I told you I'm sorry" and than in a whisper only the cat could hear he added "You know that you can't be seen by the wrong people. They would maybe be able to identify you. It is way too dangerous." With that said he sat the kitten down is his lap and began to stroke it, to calm her down and to apologize in a way.

As the Slytherin opened his eyes, he realized that he had fallen asleep. Judging from the setting sun he concluded, that he had slept the rest of the afternoon. When he was finally awake enough to look around his heart gave a jolt. Ebony was no longer curled up on his lap and the old lady was no longer sitting next to him.

Did she take her? His thoughts jumbled together. Was she one of them? Did they find them? His mind went crazy with the possibilities. Frantically he started searching for the cat. He called for her and made little crooning noises. But his little cat with its beautiful black fur and the tail with its white tip didn't answer or came jumping around a corner where it had hidden from view.

When he couldn't find her immediately, he started worrying. He just couldn't loose her, he loved her to much. He had done too much to save her and now loose her.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the man across from him sitting up. Sleepily he looked around rubbed his eyes and combed his hand through his unruly black hair. Draco turned his head around to the guy, to make sure he wouldn't be attacked from behind. He wasn't sure any more if it had been a good idea to take a muggle train far away from everything wizarding.

When the other person finally looked in his direction, startling green eyes, which looked like emeralds, locked with his own silver ones.

A/N: So what do you think...Please Review.


	2. Meeting and Fighting

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the really nice reviews I got for my first chapter. Right now, I don't know how many chapters there will be, because I just write what I have in mind. So who knows how everything will end. lol Sorry for any mistakes or misspelled words but I don't have a beta. For this story please ignore HBP and DH. In later chapters this will probably be slash.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Trust your enemy**

Chapter 2

They stared at each other. Nobody spoke a word… until the Slytherin saw the little sleeping kitten in the arms of his arch enemy. As if they had waited for a secret sign both jumped to their feet drawing their wands. At the same time as Harry Potter currently Boy-Who-Lived and Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World-to-be spat: "Malfoy!" Draco Malfoy shouted: "Leave her alone!"

Confused Harry stared at the silver eyed boy. "You don't even mind that it's me? You only care about the kitten?" He raised an eyebrow.

The Slytherin stared at him but quickly found his composure again. "Of course I mind that it's you. Who wants to talk to you or even see you?" He drawled in reply. "What do you even want in a Muggle train? Your friends don't like you anymore or are you afraid they'll get hurt if they stay with you. Poor Potter without his friends and all alone." he started taunting the green eyed boy.

Harry's face went blank at those words. It was true he traveled alone, without Ron and Hermione. It was for the safety of his friends. They would have been in great danger if he had stayed with them this summer, so he had stayed at the Dursley's. Out of boredom he had reread every wizarding book he owned, to prepare for the fight which would take place in the near future.

None of those thoughts showed on his face as he spat at Malfoy: "And you! What does the high and mighty Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy Estate do in a Muggle train? Are you trying to kill a few Muggles or are you on the run, because dear old Voldie doesn't approve of you any more?"

The blond boy recoiled slightly and then launched himself at Harry tackling him so that both boys hit the floor with a loud thud, wands forgotten. Fists were flying and every one tried to hit the other one as hard as he could. All the time, insults and threats were flying between the two. The only noise beside that was the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the groaning sounds every time one of them got hit.

When suddenly a growling sound could be heard and both sat up with a yelp, as a paw collided with their respective cheeks, to leave little bleeding scratches. Ebony was standing in front of them, her fur sticking in all directions. Obviously the cat was mad at them, not afraid.

The green eyed and the silver eyed boy looked at each other. What was that supposed to mean, was a cat just kind of telling them to stop? Draco reached for the black kitten to hold her at the height of his own eyes.

"Hey Sweetie! What's the matter? Don't be angry with me. I won't argue with him any more if you think it is better that way." A wet pink tongue licked across his face. The Slytherin recoiled so hard to get out of reach that he fell over backwards, in the process he let go of the cat. Ebony seemed ok with that, because she started exploring the compartment without a care in the world, ignoring the two young wizards.

Draco at the meanwhile wiped his face frantically, while Harry was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach, tears of mirth running down his face. From all the laughing, he had gotten a hick up.

"It's not funny." Draco said between clenched teeth.

"I would have…hicks…never thought…hicks…that you would do something…hicks…a _cat_ told you to do." Harry laughed.

Draco sneered at him. "If you want me to be nice to you, you should shut up NOW."

"How quickly do you change your mind? You were insulting me first and then your cat wanted _you_ to be nice, so don't tell me to shut up." the last part was shouted again. Both boys stared at each other angrily until finally Harry spoke: "We're really childish right now, aren't we?" the blond shook his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry… You are right…" there was a pause in which Harry asked: "With what?" "I _am_ on the run from dear old Voldie as you put it" he sneered, but his eyes looked sad as he said it.

"What happened?" Harry asked, suddenly with concern in his voice. He might not like the other boy, but he would help everybody who was in trouble, especially with Voldemort. "Would you like to tell me?"

"No! You only have to know, that someone was supposed to die, and I couldn't let that happen." he said quietly. "I can accept that" the Gryffindor answered. "Come on, let's sit down on the bench instead of the floor." Both boys got up and sat down opposite each other.

Ebony appeared from somewhere to jump on Draco's lap. "I got a question… Why exactly did Ebony sleep in your arms?" Draco asked curiously and a little hurt, that his kitten went to some one else and not him.

"I guess she just felt that she could trust me. I mean who wouldn't feel save with me?" Harry answered with a smug smile.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes at that. It seemed like he had to reevaluate his enemy of so long, it looked like the black haired boy could be a lot of fun and quite nice company if he wanted to. His thoughts were interrupted when Harry asked "So where are you going?"

Draco dropped his head. That was exactly the problem, he had thought about all the time. But the first priority had been to get away from the wizarding population, so they wouldn't find him. Harry was interpreting Draco's demeanor and said friendly: "You know if you don't mind you could come with me. I'm heading to a safe location, where nobody should be able to find me."

The Malfoy heir stared at him. "You would take me with you, instead of your friends?" he asked stunned.

"You were right too, you know. I didn't want to bring them, because that would put them in danger, but you are already in danger so it wouldn't really matter, would it. It would even be saver for you. And I wouldn't be so alone. Naturally we have to make a truce to get along at least." he started rambling.

Draco gaped at him open mouthed: "You're serious?!" You could hear the question in that statement. Harry nodded "Of course."

Draco looked at him calculatingly: "OK"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I'm glad for encouragement or critisism. 


	3. The house and more fighting

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews again. I'm glad you like the story so far. I also want to apologize for any mistakes I made.

For this story please ignore HBP and DH. In later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little kitten named Ebony and the town Callerow (I made that one up).

**To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 3

It was already late in the night, when Harry finally woke Draco, to tell him it was time to get off the train. Sleepily Draco looked around taking his back bag in one hand and carrying Ebony in the other arm he was ready to leave the train within a few second. Harry gaped at him.

"You don't have a suitcase? How do you expect to live without _anything_?"

"I got the important things shrunk in here. I didn't have time to pack." was the cold and only reply he got.

Shaking his head Harry got his own suitcase and back bag. When the train stopped, they got out, looking around a little disoriented.

It was a dark night, but Draco could still read the sign on the station that said: Callerow.

"Where are we?" he questioned Harry.

"Callerow" was the one word answer he got as response.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought so" Draco drawled sarcastically indicating the sign.

"It's a little muggle town. Nobody will expect us here." Harry clarified a little.

"So where are we going to live?"

"It's a small secluded house at the end of the town. We have to walk about ten minutes."

"Who owns it? Won't they be angry with you when you bring other people with you?" Draco was still not overly pleased with the short answers he got.

"I bought it last spring, when I figured that I needed somewhere safe to possibly hide."

"You bought it when we were still at Hogwarts?" the Slytherin asked disbelievingly and clearly getting confused.

"I had some one else looking at the house for me." was the even reply.

"Does _anybody_ know of this house?"

"No, I didn't intend to tell anybody. Come on we can talk tomorrow when we are better awake and had something to eat."

They walked down the main street in silence. When they reached the end, Harry turned left. Hidden behind a few trees they spotted a small but cute looking house.

"I've never been here, so let's just find the bedrooms, get some sleep and let's explore everything tomorrow." Tiredly Harry unlocked the front door, dropping everything to the floor right behind the door. Then he ventured upstairs expecting to find the bedrooms there. Draco was right on his heels.

The first door Harry opened was one of the bathrooms, which had a connecting door in one corner. Opening it they entered a wide spaced bedroom, too tired to notice any details, Harry told Draco to stay there. He himself got out to the small hallway through the bedroom door. He opened the door across from it. Looking inside he found the second bedroom. Collapsing on the bed he was asleep within a few seconds, not even bothering to take of his shoes.

The next morning Harry woke up late, looking around his new home, he decided that he liked it a lot. He had ordered the estate agent to look for a house that was nice and out of the way of any main streets and to put furniture in it right away. When the guy told him he had found one, he didn't even look at it only let him describe how it looked and what colors the agent would use.

He trusted the man because it was said that he was the best and also most expensive estate agent there was on the market. Not having a clue how to decorate a house or even where to buy furniture Harry happily left the task to others. On the other hand Harry didn't care how it looked or what it had cost. He had enough money to buy himself a house and the other thing being that he wasn't looking for comfortableness just for a place to hide.

But he had to admit that he had to congratulate the man. He hadn't even met the agent, till he singed the contract, but the guy had really good taste and did a great job in decorating his room.

The walls of his room were in nice shades of dark purple as were the canopies of his bed. The bed itself was a light colored wood and the carpet was a cream color. The fireplace was made of black marble and the doors leading to the hallway, bathroom and walk-in-closet were matching the wood of his bed. Overall the place looked really nice so far. Not really what you would expect when seeing the house from the outside but still really nice.

After he had inspected everything he took a shower and got dressed for the day ahead of him. When he finally went downstairs, he found the kitchen right beside the front door. Upon entering, he was greeted by the sight of his guest sitting on the table eating breakfast, Ebony on his lap. He was feeding her with bites of his own breakfast.

"Good morning." Harry mumbled quietly, not wanting to disturb that peaceful scene, and because he had not really any idea how to act around Draco. "Why is Ebony eating your breakfast? Give her some milk. That's a lot better for little kittens."

"What do you know?" Malfoy spat angrily. "Why do you care what I feed my cat with." getting up he stomped out of the room, leaving Harry rooted to the spot, surprised by the angry reaction he had gotten.

"I guess Malfoy is back, probably left his nice Draco side on the train yesterday." Harry murmured to the empty kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down, preparing for a hard day.

* * *

They didn't see each other till dinner time. Nobody said a word as they sat in silence eating their meal, that Harry had cooked. Afterwards both went their own ways again. Harry exploring the rest of the house as he had only looked around the first floor with the kitchen, living room and a study in the afternoon. He had gotten stuck in the study, which looked like it could become a library because of the many empty bookshelves. He had gotten all of his own books out of his trunk to put them on the shelves right away.

Draco had probably done whatever Malfoys were doing when they were pissed at something nobody else could even try to understand. They both went to bed early that night not having talked to each other since their encounter at breakfast.

* * *

The next day didn't start any better than the day before. Breakfast was a quite affair again. Harry tried being nice and to get Draco to talk to him but he only received short one word answers like yes or no. Even the nicest Hufflepuff with a lot of patience would have blown his top at one point. When Harry reached that point, he finally thundered his fist on the table startling the Slytherin out of his silent musings.

"Could you fucking answer the questions? Or are you to high and mighty to even talk to the one who is helping you. Oh Merlin, yesterday you didn't even know where to go and now you got a whole house to live in. So what's your problem? Did you now realize that you don't even want this? Fine! Then go back to your beloved Dark Lord."

Draco had gotten from pale to angry and then started screaming back at Harry.

"You don't understand anything. I'm in _your_ fucking house. I got help from my most hated _enemy_…ok besides the Dark Lord. Do you really think that's easy for me? You're helping me who ever knows why. I'm on the run and when you decide you don't want me here anymore, I'll most likely be dead the day afterwards, but that doesn't even come close to describing what I'm feeling. I'm also afraid for Ebony and you don't even know what role she plays. But that's also a point I can't tell you a fucking thing. It scares the shit out of me being on the run and doing something I would have never expected myself to be doing." finally holding his breath, he looked at Harry in horror. He didn't want to say all of that, those were his private thought, his problems and now he had spilled everything.

"I don't think we're enemies any longer." Harry said quietly. After Draco's outburst he found himself to be quite calm about everything. "We're on the same side don't forget that. We may have a lot of issues between us from the last few years, but we just have to work it out somehow. I don't really know how I can help you, but I can promise you that I won't kick you and Ebony out…what ever role a kitten has to play in this war…I don't understand it, but I don't have to, to help you. I just want you to tell me everything when you feel like you can trust me with the information, and than I might be able to help you more than just hiding you." Harry continued seriously.

"At least I won't kick you out when you promise to behave." he added teasingly a grin forming on his face. Changing the topic abruptly he asked "Do you like your new room?"

Draco was still in shock from Harry's speech and promise, but answered already smiling "I really like it. I bet you didn't even realize that you gave me the room with Slytherin colors, black, emerald green and silver?"

"No I didn't, but I'm glad that you approve." With that said they launched into a discussion about the house, the colors and everything the rooms contained. Their fight was forgotten totally for the rest of the day. That night both boys slept peacefully not worried about anything.


	4. A Washer and Bubbles

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, rude language in this chapter and in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little kitten named Ebony and the town Callerow (I made that one up).

**

* * *

****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 4

Over the course of the next week, Draco and Harry learned to live with each other. One day they would fight, and the next day they would have a lot of fun discussing one topic or another. They both knew that at one point they had to talk to each other about their animosity of the last few years, Voldemort and of course the reasons why they were both hiding right at the moment. For now, both ignored it, not wanting to upset the other when they were getting along. Surprisingly they got along really well if they wanted to.

That particular morning, Harry woke up to loud banging on his door. Groggily he opened one eye in time to see an enraged Malfoy storming into his room. What did I do wrong now? Harry asked himself still mostly asleep. Draco stalked over to his bed. While pulling the blankets from around Harry he sneered at the Gryffindor.

"Get your lazy arse out of bed…NOW!"

Harry scrambled to get up. When the Slytherin was in one of his moods it was no fun to deal with him at all.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when he finally stood before Draco and the blond stopped his yelling because he had to take a breath from all of it.

"The bloody hell…get down and help me with this stupid thing." Draco snarled.

He took Harry's hand, pulling him downstairs into the small room behind the kitchen, where they had a washer and a dryer.

The room looked like a bomb had exploded just moments ago. Obviously Draco had tried to wash his dirty clothes. Harry spotted the empty bottle of detergent on the floor right away. Draco had probably put the whole bottle into the washer and when the bubbles became too much he had opened the lid and everything had flowed out.

The Gryffindor looked around amazed at the chaos that was reigning in the once clean room. There were bubbles everywhere. Against his better judgment, Harry started laughing. Soon he was rolling on the floor, his clothes soaked from all the water.

"Stop it!" the angry shout from Draco let him only laugh harder.

After a long while Harry sat up, looking at the disgruntled Malfoy heir, who in return scowled at him, he apologized still smiling. "I'm sorry, Draco. But it is just so funny."

Draco exploded. "You think that's funny. I don't think it's funny at all. My clothes are still dirty and half of them look like they would fit a kid, we're both wet, Ebony just jumped in her, she'll make the whole house dripping wet, and you're laughing about me! Why don't you have house elves which could do the work for us?"

Confused about the comment with the cat and ignoring for the moment what else Draco had said Harry turned around to look for Ebony. Weren't cats supposed to hate water? But it was true she had jumped into the bubbles and had now fun chasing the ones that were flying in the air. At her sight he started laughing again.

After he finished this time he wasn't sure, if he wanted to turn around. Draco was probably glaring at him and would be mad the next few days. Then he remembered what Draco had said. _You're laughing about me._ What did that mean? Did the Slytherin not want to be laughed at? He had sounded really hurt. Maybe he had really changed a lot the last few weeks, because Draco had always been the one to laugh and make fun about others. Harry had been sure that it wasn't so bad to laugh about him.

Finally getting up the courage to turn, he looked Draco in the eye. The Slytherin looked like he was about t cry, not like the angry Malfoy he was just moments ago.

"Hey, what's the matter? It's not that bad!" Harry said gesturing around him.

"See the fun part of it, we can have a bubble fight." he added grinning.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked incredulously "This is a mess, we have to clean it and you think about having a _bubble_ fight."

"Why not? We're already wet, the mess doesn't care if it's cleaned up now or later, Ebony has fun and I think you look absolutely adorable, with all the bubbles in your hair." Harry answered and than went pale.

What did he just say… a Malfoy adorable? But thinking about it, he realized that it was the truth. The blond really looked cute right now. Oh no…he had said it aloud. The Slytherin was probably about to kill him…Looking in the direction of Draco he saw the other boy gaping at him. Harry had seen Draco's mask slip before, like just a few moments ago, but gaping, he had never seen him gape before. And then suddenly a handful bubbles and water landed directly in his face. Draco had opened the fight.

"You know Potter…Malfoys don't do cute. And you're paying for even thinking it." with that he let himself fall on top of the Gryffindor and started to tickle him mercilessly. They were rolling on the floor but always looking out for the playing kitten. She on the other hand didn't seem to care about the two wet boys. She had her fun.

* * *

That day after dinner, they both sat down in two armchairs in front of the fireplace. They had never done this before. Each of them had always been happy to get to their respective rooms so as not to start fighting or continue fighting. But today was different.

The rest of the morning they had had fun with the chaos Draco created, than they had cleaned everything, bathed Ebony and had lunch. Surprisingly enough, Ebony had enjoyed being bathed. Who would have thought that a cat liked being dropped into a tub full of water to get cleaned up. After lunch Harry had shown Draco how to wash the muggle way. And then they had argued about new clothes for both of them.

Draco who had a catalogue from an owl order service got to the task of buying Harry a new wardrobe. Harry understood the need for Draco to buy new clothes, because he had shrunk half of his with his little washer problem but the Gryffindor didn't want new clothes for himself, so they had started arguing, but in a friendly kind of way, until Harry gave in. So now they were about to get new clothes delivered. Draco was happy and they had an awesome day.

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet. Harry didn't want to ruin the nice atmosphere, but they had to talk about a few things, and it was better now than some other day when they were fighting again. Hopefully they wouldn't fight at all because Harry found Draco to be quite nice company if he wanted to. The only problem was, they were Potter and Malfoy they were kind of required to fight.

Finally getting up his courage he started speaking. "We have to talk."

Draco looked at him with a blank face, but his eyes showed a little bit of sadness about interrupting their nice evening, he still nodded for Harry to get on with it.

"You wanted to know why I'm hiding…well…you've probably figured out by now, that everything has to do with Voldemort. I got the house in the first place, because I needed somewhere safe, after the fiasco in 5th year and then the quiet at the beginning of 6th year, when he didn't do anything, I decided it was best to get a house where I would be safe. So I bought this here in spring. I also thought that I would be alone here this summer so that I could train and prepare even more. I don't think that Voldemort will wait until I'm a fully trained wizard. So he'll probably attack and open the war in our 7th year. That's also why I didn't bring my friends. It would be too dangerous for them"

"Why didn't you stay at your relative's house? I'm sure they would have helped you. I also heard rumors that there were protective wards around their house." Draco interrupted.

"And that's were you're totally wrong, like almost everybody else. My relatives don't like me. They tolerated me, but let me work like a house elf most of the time. For them I'm a freak who was unfortunately dumped on their door step almost sixteen years ago, and only brought problems with him. No, they wouldn't be supportive, they have never been. So now that you know what my relatives have been like, do you still think I'm spoiled and worshipped at their house?"

"No I don't think so. Let me think about it a moment. It's a little bit much to take in. You think Voldemort will attack this year, because he didn't do anything last school year? Your relatives don't like you, you're hiding so as not to bring your friends in danger and what do you mean, train even more? Did you train before and with whom? I don't think I even saw you training." Draco asked stunned and also confused.

"Did you ever notice that I was tired a lot?" Harry asked in return.

"Yes of course I did. You almost fell asleep a few times in class. And you didn't answer to a lot of my taunting and insults…" Draco looked sheepishly. "I'm sorry for that by the way. Now that we're almost getting along I think it's time for me to apologize. Maybe we could make a truce?" he asked hopefully.

Harry smiled as a way to say yes. "Well, I was often tired, because I had training sessions at night, so nobody would find out anything. It was hard, but it had a lot of effect."

"Who trained you?" the Slytherin wanted to know.

"I can't tell you, it's not totally my secret so I can't, I'm sorry."

"No, I understand, you don't have to be sorry. Can we talk more tomorrow? I'm getting really tired. I also don't think I'm ready yet to tell you everything about me." Draco said in a small voice.

"Sure, take the time you need. I want you to tell me because you trust me, not because you think you have to." Harry smiled reassuringly.

Draco nodded "Thanks. It'll be hard for me, but you did the first step in trusting me with what you told me, so I'll do my best to trust you in return." he smiled. "Good night Harry."

* * *

Please Read and Review 


	5. Nightmare

A/N: I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update last week, but I was really busy at work, and than I got sick. Sorry! But I refused to write the next chapter with only half of my brain working.

Thanks for the reviews again.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little kitten named Ebony.

**To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 5

_Lucius Malfoy strode into the room of his only son and heir. Gracefully he sat down in an armchair in front of the huge fire place, looking quite pleased. Draco nervously approached the seating area. _

_When his father looked this pleased something was up. And his father never came to his rooms except when something important was happening. Normally it always included the Dark Lord. He was supposed to join his ranks after he graduated from Hogwarts. Before his thoughts could take another turn, his father's voice snapped him out of it._

"_You will be getting the mark in three days." Lucius told him cheerfully, not that his father was ever cheerfully. They were Malfoys, cold and unfeeling nothing else but aristocratic purebloods, but today his father was really excited and showed it for once. _

"_I trained you for that purpose, and I trained you well, so I hope you will make me proud. The Dark Lord has high expectations so you will do your best in order to fulfill your duties for our Lord." he said proudly and than added. "By the way, they found my blood traitor sister and caught her. What a shame. She was really sweet as a child and I know you liked the bitch, but when she married that poor excuse of a mudblood wizard from Brighton who died only a year after the wedding and also refused to join our Lords ranks for that man, she went against anything a real Malfoy would do. How she managed to survive so long, I don't know. She also has a daughter. I didn't even know that also I'm the head of the family." Malfoy senior started raving getting madder by the second, gone was his good mood. _

_Draco looked on in cold sweat. It couldn't be true it couldn't, no, no, no. What was he supposed to do now?? His thoughts were getting out of control, spinning in his head. He couldn't let his thoughts show on his face. His father would kill him without a second thought. But his beloved aunt… he had always liked her. She was nice and kind and so very different from his father and the rest of the family. He was only ten, when she had to leave the family to live the life she really wanted Draco was the only one to be sad about it. He had really loved her. _

…_He never forgot her and one day a few years later he saw her in Diagon Alley by chance. He snuck away from his father to talk to his aunt fully knowing the risk he was taking. When she saw him approaching, she almost freaked and tried to get away but was unable to do so, her nephew was already to close. Draco grabbed her on the arm and pulled her in a side street, while telling her that it wasn't safe to be seen together or the worst, by his father. When his aunt gained her composure again she didn't believe him at first when he told her he didn't want anything to happen to her, but after a while she trusted him enough so they could talk. That day they didn't have time to talk to each other very much, but she promised to send a letter. Later she had told him that she was also glad when she saw him that day not only frightened that he would bring her to her brother._

_Keeping a secret had never been a problem for the young Malfoy heir considering who his father was. He had learned early enough that he couldn't tell a lot of things at home. _

_When he got the first letter, his aunt wrote that the owl was supposed to only bring mail from Draco himself back to her. It was just too dangerous for it to be otherwise. He never knew were his aunt Susian lived. They couldn't be sure that Lucius Malfoy would find out about the letters and then question his son about the whereabouts of his own sister. _

_When this was going on about a year, she invited him home. Setting up a week that he would normally spent in some kind of summer camp, he visited her, of course not telling his family._

_There he met her beautiful little girl Selena. He promptly fell in love with his little cousin. He would play with her, feed her and bring her to bed. She was just too cute with her three years. _

_After that week, he could have been found, if some one had known where to look, at his aunt's house every free minute he could sneak away at vacation time. Always telling his parents that he had to work on a project in school or he had to study. When he was at Hogwarts he couldn't meet them, but it was a lot easier to send the letters…_

_And now they had caught her. He felt like his heart stopped pumping, drawing in a shuddering breath he didn't know he had hold he looked over to his father still rambling about his traitorous sister._

_Mask in place he interrupted the raving and ranting and asked with forced calmly ness "Did they already kill her and the child?" _

_Malfoy Senior looked at him maliciously "It was an honor for me to kill her after all she did."_

_Draco sucked in a breath. No! No, he screamed in his head. That can't be true. His mask almost crumbled but he couldn't let that happen in front of his father. No! What was he supposed to do now? He had planned on staying at his aunt Susian's house when the Dark Lord called him. He didn't want the dark mark. What was he supposed to do?_

_His father had continued, not noticing his son's inner turmoil, too excited about all of it. "I probably shouldn't tell you, but her brat child is still alive and it will be your price to kill her after your initiation. I will be so proud of you."_

_Draco felt his dinner lying heavily in his stomach. It wouldn't do any good, to get sick right now and show his father just how he felt about all of his grand plans. He had to find a way to save his cousin Selena. She was the only thing left of his aunt. Why did she have to get caught? What was he to do now? He had questions, questions and more questions, and no answers in sight. He didn't want the mark. He figured out long ago that he would be a horrible Death Eater. He wasn't even able to stay away from his aunt, even if his parents despised her and wanted her killed for her betrayal of their Lord. He had to do something…but what?_

* * *

Draco awoke screaming no, no, no over and over again, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly Harry was there. Holding him to his chest tightly, drawing soothing circles on his back and murmuring calming words into his ear.

At first the blond tried to get away hysterical to no end, saying he had to save her and couldn't let her die, but after a long while he calmed down enough to relax against Harry. Drawing comfort from the closeness he finally fell asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry on the other hand felt a little bit weird holding his enemy of so long in his arms comforting him. But he quickly decided it felt nice, and he also realized that he always wanted someone himself who would hold him if he had a nightmare.

After a few more minutes, making sure Draco really slept, he carefully laid the blond boy down on the bed, so as not to wake him again. When he tried to straighten up, to go to his own bed he felt the fingers clutching at his jumper not letting him go. Sighing he laid down beside the blond, dreading the next morning when Draco would be furious with him for sleeping in his bed. With those last thoughts running trough his head he fell asleep again, keeping Draco close in is arms.


	6. Apologizing Draco's way!

A/N: I changed the beginning of this chapter about four or five times, I'm finally happy with it, so I hope you also like it and I didn't disappoint anyone with it. If you don't like it…well…I can't help it. lol There will always be different opinions between different people.

Thank you Elpin for the review.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little kitten named Ebony.

**

* * *

To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 6

The morning came too fast for Draco's liking. Cracking open an eye, he wished he was able to sleep the next few weeks. He didn't want to fight with Harry the whole bloody rest of the vacation. Yesterday had been bad enough and he had to accept the fact that it was his _own_ fault that he was fighting with the black haired boy _again_. Reflecting on the morning the day before, he could only shake his head about his actions.

_Flashback_

_With a start Draco awoke. He had had a weird dream about Harry holding him and comforting him. Shaking his head his next thoughts concentrated on the warm feeling he had right now. With his brain still mostly asleep, he burrowed deeper into that warmth, until his brain registered the arms that were holing him and giving him that feeling. With a loud yelp he turned around at once. _

_It hadn't been a dream. Harry was there. With another yelp Draco tried to get out of the bed as fast a possible. In the process he got his legs tangled in the sheets and with a loud thud he landed on the floor graceless. While he muttered about idiotic Gryffindors and his own stupidity he scrambled backwards to get away from said idiotic Gryffindor as far as possible, till his back hit the wall. _

_In the whole commotion, Draco had made, Harry woke up. Opening an eye he sighed soundless and tried to prepare for what was sure to come. And yeah, he was right, not even half a second after Harry had shown signs of being awake, Draco started shouting at him. About stupid Gryffindors who couldn't leave anybody alone, even if there life depended on it, the heroism they always had to show, and especially about Harry's nerve to get on Draco's._

_Storming over to the bed, the Slytherin yanked on Harry's arm and pulled him over to the bedroom door which he threw open, the whole time yelling at Harry. When the door closed behind Harry with a loud bang, the Gryffindor stood there flabbergasted and gaping still about half an hour later. _

_He had known that Malfoy would be angry and probably embarrassed, but that was just ridiculous. It had been more like a temper tantrum from a small child. Harry shook his head and went to his own room. Whatever! He would probably calm down soon enough. _

_Harry was wrong. An hour later he still hadn't seen the Slytherin emerge from his bedroom. And for the rest of the day the blond locked himself and Ebony in his room. _

_End Flashback_

He had been so embarrassed. Why hadn't he told Harry not to tell anybody about it and been quite the rest of the day. The black haired boy wouldn't have said anything. He was sure of that now, after he had a whole day to think about the stupid tantrum he had thrown yesterday. Harry must have his own nightmares. After all it was him who had to face the Dark Lord a few times already.

I must apologize maybe I can make everything right again between us. He hit himself on the head. Great, I'm talking to myself, thinking about apologizing, being nice and what else. My father would have my head if he knew. Well, thankfully he isn't here and I won't see him ever again at least not till the final battle.

Ok, I want to apologize to Harry and thank him. He did so much for me already. Let's think about it. And best _stop_ the conversations with my self. He hit his head again. Ahgg!!! Hmm…what does Harry like? He realized that he didn't know one thing about the other teen also they lived here for about a week and a half. He had to change that. With that resolution, he decided to sleep for another hour as it was still early.

* * *

Confused Harry opened his eyes, was there a knock on his door? There was only one other person in the same house as him, and said person was angry at him. But there was the knock again. Harry sat up startled. It couldn't be Malfoy, could it? There was no other possibility. Calling for the blond to come in Harry was startled again, at the sight of a big breakfast tray the Slytherin held in his hands.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Draco said nervously flitching on the spot. He clutched the full tray tighter. After he woke again, he made up his mind to talk to Harry immediately after breakfast. And than he changed the plan and decided that a breakfast in bed was the perfect way to apologize, and show Harry that he was serious. "I thought you might like some breakfast" he said timidly also with a touch of nervousness.

Harry stared at him. "Am I getting this correct? Draco Malfoy just made breakfast for me?" he asked incredulously.

The blond looked sheepishly at him. "I guess so?"

Harry smiled at that and than asked grinning "Ok, what did you do to Malfoy the stuck up prick?"

Malfoy grinned cheekily "Very funny. The one time I try to be nice to you, you make fun of it." And than he added seriously "I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. It was wrong and I should instead thank you for the way you helped me deal with my nightmare. It's embarrassing for me, that you, the one person I always hated, saw me the way you did, at my worst, needing support and being held like a small child. My childish temper tantrum didn't help at all in the situation. You have to believe me, I'm really sorry."

"I believe you." Draco stared at him. "Hey, I know that Malfoys never apologize, so you must mean it." Harry said laughing at Draco's expression.

"So come over here. I'm starving for a good breakfast. It's not often that I get it delivered to my bed. Actually… I never got it delivered except when I had to stay in the Hospital wing over night." Harry said musingly. This time it was Draco's turn to laugh.

The next half an hour, they both ate their breakfast in almost complete silence, only interrupted when they asked the other for something out of their reach on the tray. Harry contemplating the turn of events in the last hour and Draco trying to figure out how to tell Harry what he knew he had to tell him. He already promised Harry to tell him his story and the reasons why he was fleeing from his father and the Dark Lord. It would be hard, he knew that, but he had to do it.

"Harry!" Harry looked at him questioningly, not sure what the blond wanted. He didn't expect Draco's next words, spoken very seriously.

"I promised you to tell you everything, so listen carefully because I will only say all of this once and only once. I ask you not to interrupt and ask any questions because it will already be hard for me so… just please don't. I will answer your questions if you have one after I'm done explaining."

Harry nodded mutely. He was too startled to answer. They just had a nice breakfast, because Draco wanted to apologize… Harry had never expected Malfoy to tell him his story right afterwards. Just a few days ago, he had said that he wasn't ready to tell Harry anything, and now this turn of events. But the Gryffindor knew he wouldn't stop the blond boy. He wanted answers and when he was getting them right now he wouldn't complain, in the contrary.

Harry leaned back against the headboard, arranging the pillows so that he was lounging comfortably on his bed. "Start whenever you are ready. I'm not in a hurry, I told you that already. So just relax. I promise I won't interrupt. I will keep quite no matter what you're about to tell me."

Draco nodded tightly. He was sitting straight up, not the least bit relaxed. After another few minutes he started talking.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to leave it at that, but if I had continued, than the chapter would have been way too long. (I know other authors have longer chapters too, but mine are just not supposed to be too long) I now it's not really fair. lol But I promise Draco will tell his story and solve everything in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. 


	7. Draco's story

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little kitten named Ebony.

**To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 7

It was hard for Draco. He had never told anyone ever before what he felt or about anything he really wanted. But once he had started the words just poured out of his mouth. Harry didn't say a word as he had promised. He was surprised that Draco told him that he had nightmares ever since the conversation wit his father. They were always about that one day when everything changed, about the realization of getting the Dark Mark pretty soon, the death of his aunt and the knowledge that he was supposed to kill his cousin for fun.

The green eyed teen let Draco talk and gave him the time he needed. When Draco came to the point where he told Harry about his father killing his aunt, he broke down sobbing. And once again the Gryffindor embraced him. Tentatively at first, but when the black haired boy realized Draco didn't mind, he wrapped him tightly in his arms, drawing circles on his back and murmuring comforting words into his ear. The same as he had done previously.

When Draco calmed down somewhat, he started talking again. Harry was shocked the blond didn't move away from him, but he guessed that Draco needed the comfort Harry provided him with.

"I never wanted the Dark Mark. And when I heard he not only killed my aunt, but wanted me to kill my little cousin as a present after my initiation, I knew that I had to get out. I just couldn't stand it any longer. It had gotten harder and harder the whole year to pretend I believed in the Dark Lord." the Slytherin cried and than stopped talking again. Burrowing deeper into the warmth and comfort of Harry's chest, he let his thoughts wander back to that day, when he finally stopped pretending and saved his cousin's life, in return he lost everything else he had.

_Flashback_

_Draco was so relieved when his father finally left him alone. He had to find a way to break Selena out. __But first he had to figure out where they kept her. Sure they wouldn't keep a child of six years in a cell down in the dungeons. But one never knew when Lucius Malfoy was involved. At that thought Draco's insides twisted painfully again. I'm so dead when he finds out what I'm planning to do. And if it really works and I can get us both out of here, he'll hunt us till he can torture and kill us except if he dies before that. _

_Draco laughed, it sounded mad and maniacal even to his own ears. He was probably getting insane. If he wasn't he wouldn't try disobeying his father. He shook his head forcefully. He wouldn't be able to pull it of if he was thinking thoughts like that. He had to be optimistic._

_So the first thing to do was finding out where they held Selena. Then he had to try to get information on how she was locked in. The longer he thought about it, the surer he was that she was in the dungeons. It would fit to his father, putting a child there and terrorizing it__, especially if the child was a halfblood and the child of a traitor, which his cousin was._

_The next thing would be to find out if she was __guarded. Letting his thoughts wander, he decided that she probably wasn't guarded. She was too small to try to break out and if she's really in the dungeons, she would be too scared to even say a word. So how to go about finding out where she was. He should probably talk to his mum. She didn't like children, and especially not small once, but she would tell him what she knew without suspecting anything. She was to firm in her believe that her son would do everything she asked for. How wrong she was. That time was over. But he had to be quick to _find_ out and then _get_ out, because if his father heard of it _he_ would be suspecting something, especially after he had told his son that it was supposed to be a surprise._

_How wrong you__'re father, Draco thought. Telling me this bit of information was your biggest mistake ever._

_Ok, on with the plan. __I have to be quick, so I will have to pack a bag before I talk to mother and than I have to leave right afterwards._

_He took great care in what he wanted to take with him and what had to be__ left behind. In the end he had packed everything that would fit into his school trunk, clothes, school books, his broom, which he had to shrink so that it would fit into the trunk, a few blankets and pillows, who knew where they were going to sleep, his potions kit, and the pictures he had from Selena, her mum and himself. He had hid them until now very carefully but he would be damned if he left them here. They were taken when the three of them went on a trip to the zoo. It was one of the best memories he had. That day he had been carefree and hadn't had a reason to worry about his father for once._

_The most important thing was his vault key from Gringotts. When he and his aunt had started to plan for him to leave his family, defect the Dark Lord and than live with her he had opened an extra vault, where he saved as much money as he could. He knew that his father would disinherit him if he left._

_When he was __done packing, he looked around his room sadly. He had to leave everything for good, everything he was raised to be everything he was ever expected to be. He wasn't sorry for leaving his parents, as they never had been nice and loving, but he would sure miss a lot of his books and his comfy room, but he had never been so sure that he was rather free than serve a crazy lunatic like the Dark Lord._

_After one last look around he shrunk his trunk and put it in his trouser pocket. The little bit of muggle money his aunt had gotten for him in case of an emergency was also shoved in it. With a rather depressing thought and another twist of his stomach Draco realized that this was more than an emergency__. His life would depend on a great amount of luck._

_

* * *

He hid behind a dark suite of armor. The talk to his mother had been very enlightening. She had told him everything he wanted to know and plenty of other things he absolutely _didn't_ want to know. His mother had been so helpful once he had told her that he was supposed to kill the child and he would love to see the desperation on the kids face beforehand. She was delighted in his obvious devotion to the Dark Lord._

_When__ he found out that they really kept her in the dungeons, he almost jumped to his feet to get to her immediately. But he had to wait till his mother was finished telling him every last bit of his aunt's torture and slow and painful death afterwards._

_After listening to her for about an hour he was sure to be sick right in front of her if he wouldn't be able to get out of the room right away. When he was finally dismissed, he left the room as fast as was still considered polite._

_It was already late when he left his mother's rooms, and it was even later until he had himself under control again behind that suite of armor, after all the things he had heard not so long ago. _

_Now came the hard part. He had to break into his father's study to get the keys to the dungeons and to the cell. He hoped they would be where they had always been when his father showed them to him to scare him when he was smaller or when his father promised him punishment if he failed him in whatever assignment his father had given him that moment. Normally, that time of the day his father was in his private library and not in his study, hopefully he was lucky._

_Walking down the hallway, he stopped in front of a nice carved oak door, knocking on it he hoped that his father would really be in the library. If he wasn't he would have to be quick in making up an excuse for interrupting his father. As no one answered, Draco slipped into the dark room. Not making any light, he crept to the big desk. When he found the keys in exactly the same drawer they had always been he grinned. His father was getting careless._

_After a quick and careful look out in the hallway, he quietly stepped out of the study and than was on the way to the dungeons._

_

* * *

A foul smell reached his nose as he unlocked the heavy door that le__d to the dungeons. Behind it were stairs which wound downwards to where his father kept prisoner. Draco had always hated that place. His father had quite often locked him down there when he had been disrespectful in his father's eyes. He visibly pulled himself together. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on those memories._

_When he reached the bottom, he lit one of the torches that hung on the wall of the circular room he now stood in. It was dug right into the ground. There were five cells directly hewn into the stone. Another door, opposite from where he stood, led to a torture chamber. A shudder ran through Draco's body. He really didn't want to be here._

_As he looked around, he heard a whimper coming from the second cell on the right. At that small sound he ran over there. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, he dropped to his knees right in front of it. He didn't want to scare Selena even more than she probably already was._

_His voice shook slightly, when he started to talk. "Hey Cutie! It's me, Draco. Come on, I'll get you out of here." Reaching for her he was surprised when she threw herself in his arms. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was shaking uncontrollably._

_Getting up with his armful of distraught child, the only thing he could think of was to get out of there. Making his way back upstairs, he cast a silencing charm around Selena, so nobody would hear her crying, before he stepped out into the hallway. He carefully locked the door behind him again. Better let his father in the dark about what he had done as long as humanly possible._

_Just when he stepped outside the front door he heard his father shout for him. His father never shouted, never, ever. Fear gripped Draco. It seemed that his father had talked to Narcissa sooner than Draco had hoped for and his mother of course had nothing better to do than tell her husband about his visit earlier._

_He so hated to be right. Lucius, of course had suspected something right away. The blond picked up his pace. It was hard running with a child in his arms. He only had a couple of meters left, than he would reach the boundaries of the wards. He could already hear his father behind him. Lucius was following him and he was a lot faster than Draco. A stunning spell sizzled past his head. Ducking his head, he tried to run faster. A few more steps and he would be able to apparate._

_He could hear his father's shouts not to be so foolish, to come back and serve the Dark Lord to redeem himself from that stupid act he had just pulled. But he knew there was no turning back. His father would not only kill him but also Selena the instance he stopped. Another step and Draco felt the magic of the wards around him, with a pop he apparated and was gone._

_End Flashback_

* * *

A/N: I hope everybody liked the chapter. It's definitely the longest I ever wrote. And I can't believe it, but I'm still not completely done with Draco's story. lol Please read and review. 


	8. Draco's story II

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm actually not quite happy with that chapter, it turned out differently then I wanted it to, but I still hope you'll like it.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little kitten named Ebony.

**

* * *

To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 8

"What happened than?" Harry asked. He promised not to say anything, but Draco's story had taken such a dramatic turn and Harry wanted to know how Draco ended up in a muggle train. But said boy was quiet again, probably contemplating how to tell the rest of the story.

Then he started to speak again. "I apparated us both to Diagon Alley. It was the first place I could think of where we would be safe for the moment, but I couldn't be to sure my father wouldn't do anything drastic in that situation. So I kept moving, walking through a few other alleys and then going into muggle London where I did the same. Of course apparating was out of question because they could have tracked us through my magic. When I was too exhausted to move on, it was already late night. I found a small hotel where we stayed for the rest of the night, the next day and the following night. I didn't want to stay in one place for too long, but Selena was scared, tired and hurt, she needed a day to recover. For that matter I did too.

I was looking for a healing and calming spell in one of my books, when I saw that… other spell." the blond stopped talking again, stalling for time. After taking a deep breath he continued.

"It explained how to transform a person into a pet sized animal, like the false Moody did in fourth year with me." At that point Draco talked really fast. "I didn't have a choice. I healed and calmed Selena and after she fell asleep, I studied the spell. It took me a few hours to read everything that was necessary for me to know. I decided to do it the next night, and then leave the hotel with her. We slept most of the day. I set up wards that would alert me if some one magical entered the hotel. So we were fairly safe, at least kind of.

She was sleeping so peacefully when I finally cast the spell that next night. I didn't feel like myself when I did it. It was so strange, to see her transform in this cute little bit of fur.

I watched her the rest of the night. Hoping that the spell went right and nothing was going to happen to her. When she woke up the next morning she acted like a cat from the beginning. That was even stranger. I had to adjust quickly so that I wouldn't give us away. If I hadn't done the spell, they would have spotted us right away. I mean how many teenager boys run around with a little six year old girl." Draco desperately tried to make Harry understand his reasoning. But Harry in return said nothing only gestured for Draco to finish his story.

"It felt weird to have a cat, but the people didn't notice me nearly as much as they had done the day when I fled through Diagon Alley and Muggle London. They still noticed me though, because I wore tailored trousers and a silk shirt that no normal muggle teenager would wear and of course I had a cat in my arms. So I went in a small store to buy me some jeans, a shirt and a back bag. I still didn't want any one seeing the cat. If a Death Eater had seen me they would have guessed that the cat is Selena. That's why I hid her in the back bag and I also decided to call her Ebony and not by her given name.

After that little shopping trip I decided it would be saver to leave London and find a hiding spot in a smaller town or village. That's how I ended up in that train where we met. You know the rest of the story." the Slytherin finished. His face looked drawn and he sounded exhausted, the story had taken quite a lot out of him.

The next few minutes nobody said anything. Harry was still contemplating everything when the blond tried to move out of the Gryffindor's embrace. He had suddenly realized that Harry was still holding him. He felt very embarrassed because of it, his breakdown earlier and because he had told the black haired boy all kinds of details and quite a lot of his feelings. He had never told anybody else that much about himself.

But Harry just calmly held onto him. "Shhh…Just relax! You don't have to be embarrassed, after everything you told me you have every right to need someone to comfort you." Harry said in a soothing voice. Again he started to draw circles on the blonds back. They sat that way for a long time, with Draco soaking up the comfort Harry gave him willingly.

After a while Draco finally moved away from the Gryffindor, still a little bit angry with himself because he had let himself cry on his once arch enemies shoulders. He sat cross legged across from Harry. With a look at his watch, he noticed that it was almost lunch time. Harry, who had seen his look, grinned.

"Come on! Let's get our mind on something else. I guess food would be good. And we also should get dressed. It's already later than I thought." with that said Harry jumped out of the bed.

* * *

After they got dressed, they both sat down in the kitchen to eat lunch. It was quiet in the house. The only sound was Ebony munching on her own sandwich right on the kitchen counter. After a few sandwiches and another few minutes of silence, Harry asked the one question he had in mind since Draco had told him about Selena's transformation.

"So does Ebony, sorry, Selena, know that she is not really a cat?" The Slytherin looked up surprised. He clearly hadn't expected Harry to ask that question first thing. There were so many other things Harry could have asked about. But of course always the noble Gryffindor first asks about other people or cats for that matter. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry who saw it, just rolled his eyes in return, he could imagine what that was about.

And then Draco tried to explain. "She thinks like a kitten right now. She is a little bit more intelligent, though. I don't want to say that cats in general aren't intelligent, but she thinks more like a human being. Do you remember when she didn't want us to argue on the train? She scratched us both that day, so that we would stop. She realizes that arguing is something bad, but nothing else that is human at least nothing else that I noticed."

"Will she remember that she was a kitten or will she just be the child she had been before?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know. And I hate that I had to do that to her. I hate that we have to hide, that her mother is dead, I hate… I hate so many things right now…" Draco said in a dejected tone.

"She will remember that her cousin saved her live even though it made him the number two person to kill on Voldemort's list." Harry said with conviction and than he added "I'm sorry you're only number two but unfortunately I'm already taking the number one spot and I'm pretty sure Voldemort wouldn't change his opinion on that point." Harry said sarcastically but in a teasing tone of voice.

Draco smiled at him in return. "You're not good at sarcastic remarks." Draco smirked "Leave that to real Slytherins." Harry pouted. "I guess I have to tell you that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin our first year. So that counts as half Slytherin" he said in smug satisfaction.

Draco choked and then gaped at him. "You… in Slytherin! And you went against the Sorting Hat and got away with it?" He asked unbelievingly. Harry grinned without answering, glad that he had distracted Draco from his hatred of the situation. They had other more important things to discuss.

"So do we want to transform her back?"


	9. Selena

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got for my one shot _Shocking Everybody_. I didn't think you would like it quite that much. ;-) But I'm glad. Thank you. I'm really sorry I didn't update, but I just didn't have the time to write the next chapter. But now I have it, so hopefully you like it.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little kitten named Ebony.

**

* * *

To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 9

"You really want to transform her back? And what if some Death Eater finds us?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah well, I guess there's a risk, but if you don't transform her back and Death Eaters really find us, what happens then. Do you think she could survive alone, as a cat?" Harry asked in return.

The Slytherin looked put out and then gave in. "You're right Harry. Let's do it."

While the black haired teen grabbed Selena to put her down on the kitchen floor, Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket. After taking a deep breath he cast the counter spell which he had memorized not so long ago, right after he had transformed her in the first place. He had his eyes closed tightly, hoping that nothing went wrong, until he heard a surprised gasp from Harry. With a start he opened his eyes. Harry was staring at the child on the floor.

"She is beautiful." he breathed quietly. "She looks almost exactly like you." After he realized what he had said, and what it implied, he looked at Draco with big eyes.

The Slytherin smirked he had also caught the implication. "I'm glad you think I'm beautiful, but I would like it better if you said I'm handsome." he smiled at Harry's flabbergasted look. What had happened with the sneering and spiteful Slytherin? Harry blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what just happened. By now Draco was laughing quite loud, until he heard a quiet distressed sound coming from the floor. He had almost forgotten about his cousin.

At once he dropped down on his knees and pulled her in his arms. The small girl started to cry at once.

"Shhh…you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here. I'm not letting you go, never ever, do you hear me." With wide eyes she looked at him. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"I promise. Do you see the boy beside us? He is a really good wizard and he is helping me taking care of you now. Ok?" Draco tried to reassure her.

A little bit afraid and still hiding in Draco's robes, she looked around him at Harry. Looking him over from head to toe, that reminded Harry of Draco himself, it had to be a Malfoy thing, she finally nodded. And then in a cute little girl voice she said "He doesn't look older and stronger than you Draco, but if you say that he helps us than I'm sure I'll like him." She finished with a shy smile in Harry's direction.

Harry who had watched silently, now also dropped down on his knees. Extending his hand, he introduced himself "Hi little girl, I'm Harry."

Selena looked at him then she blinked. "I'm not a little girl. Draco says I'm very strong and brave." she said petulantly sticking her nose in the air, the same way Draco did. Harry had a surreal déjà vu feeling. Two Malfoys were just too much and she had only said about…how many sentences? The Gryffindor shook his head trying to clear his mind. How did he always get into those situations?

The next thing he registered was Draco's laugh. He was talking to Selena. "I think you showed him quite nicely that you are from Malfoy blood, even though your name isn't Malfoy." he said chuckling "But you also know that your mum doesn't like it, when you do that." he said sternly.

"I know." came the reply "But you do it too, why can't I?" Draco smiled at her.

"I'm trying to break those habits you know. Harry doesn't like them too much, being a Gryffindor and all." After that Selena stared at Harry with wonder in her eyes. "Are you really a Gryffindor? My mum always said that I'm going to be a Gryffindor too." she said proudly. "But when uncle Lucius had me, he always told me that Gryffindors are bad and that they are blood traitors like my dad." she was whispering the last few words, tears making their way down her cheeks again.

Draco hugged her tightly to his chest. He also had tears in his eyes. "You don't have to see him ever again." he promised, drawing the now sobbing child even closer. And then his own tears, which he had tried to hold back, finally fell. He couldn't even be sure if he would be able to keep that promise but he would do his very best. He had already promised that the night they had fled.

He didn't know how long they sat there both crying. He had almost forgotten about Harry, who still sat beside them until the boy gave him a tissue without saying a word. The blond shot him a grateful look. Selena who had fallen asleep in his arms looked totally exhausted from all the crying.

Without saying one word, Harry reached around him and picked her up. He walked over to the door. "Come on. Let's get you two to bed. You look like you need a little bit of rest. It wasn't an easy day, so far." he whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. Draco nodded in acceptance.

Slowly they made their way upstairs to Draco's room. When they reached the door, the Slytherin opened it, to let Harry in. Carefully he laid Selena down on the bed and then pulled the covers out from under her body. Turning around he noticed that Draco leaned on the door frame with his eyes closed.

Harry didn't want to disturb the blond, but he looked really sad and worn and needed to sleep. Walking over to him, he reached for the blond's arm. His fingers didn't even quite touch Draco's arm, when suddenly the Slytherin threw himself into Harry. He started crying again.

The day must really have taken a lot out of the Slytherin to act that way. Harry calmly held him, not for the first time today. He wasn't really surprised at all. In his opinion the blond had every right to cry. First Draco had told him his story and then they had transformed Selena back. That wasn't an easy day at all.

This time he didn't hold the Slytherin for too long, until he wasn't sobbing anymore and when he eventually had the feeling Draco had calmed down somewhat, he steered him over to his bed. Pushing him down, so that he was able to curl around Selena Harry pulled the covers also over Draco. He tugged them in. It wasn't late in the afternoon, but he still hoped they would sleep till the next morning. Before he left, he gave both of them a kiss on the forehead. Surprised about his own actions, he blushed a little bit and then quickly made his way across the room. Before he could open the door, Draco's voice stopped him.

"Thank you Harry." he murmured sleepily.


	10. Decisions

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I know it's a week late, but I was kind of busy with work, Christmas and everything else that's going on. Enjoy! If you have time, please review.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little girl named Selena.

**To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 10

The next few weeks went by very fast. They now got along very well, not only for Selena's sake. And life with Selena was quite interesting and entertaining sometimes. She was a really cute and well behaved child. At least she was most of the time. And the rest of the time, she would smile and laugh and the next minute if something happened that she didn't like, or if she was supposed to go to bed, she would stick her nose in the air, get an attitude and then she would behave like a little princess with Malfoy genes.

When she had one of those fits, Draco had the tendency to just start laughing and Harry would be the one to fight with her. Harry often complained about the unfairness, and the fact, that she was Draco's responsibility, but he did it none the less and he liked it. If you looked close you could see the smile playing on his face when he argued with the six-year-old girl.

Harry also started to train again, now with the help from Draco. After all the Slytherin had been supposed to become a Death Eater and he knew a lot of things about them and of course a lot of spells and hexes, defensive and mostly offensive which Harry hadn't known before. They often practiced long hours, but mainly after Selena went to bed. They didn't want to disturb the girl, especially because she was already confused sometimes with the fact that she had been a kitten.

Harry and Draco had been able to find out while talking to her, that she remembered everything, but to her it seemed like it happened in a dream or long ago. She often asked about her uncle. Why he had been so cruel to her and every time the two teens didn't know what to tell her. There were also the questions about her mum. When she finally understood what it meant, that her mum wasn't there and would never come back, she didn't talk for two days and cried a lot.

After those two days, she came down from her room with a determined look on her face like she had decided something really big. She stood straight in front of Draco and told him without hesitation, that he had to be her big brother. Not only a cousin, because that's not really how a family was supposed to be, but also because she had nobody else.

Draco, who had been shocked by her appearance, only nodded mutely and was then rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. When she turned to Harry they had no clue what to expect next, it definitely wasn't something you could expect.

With an angel's face, she looked at Harry. "You know, we have to stay with you here, don't you?" Harry spluttered. "If we don't, then we'll have to buy new clothes all the time. I remember all the bubbles and the fun we had when Draco tried to wash. You told me yourself that my "dreams" aren't really dreams but my memories when I was a kitten, right. And I remember that Draco couldn't wash. And he's really bad with cooking, too. So that's why we have to live with you." she finished with a big grin, obviously happy with her reasoning.

Harry had to smile. She was definitely smart. Everything she had said was the truth. Draco loved her and would do everything for her, but he was a lousy cook and also Harry had explained him the principles of a washer the blond couldn't wash at all. He whole heartedly agreed with her, but the Slytherin didn't have to know that.

With those thoughts running through his mind, Harry bent down to Selena.

"You have to ask Draco if he wants to stay here. I can't decide that for him and for you. But I'm glad that you would like to stay here. And I definitely don't have a problem with it. The house is big enough." he said seriously but still smiling.

Selena turned puppy eyes on Draco. But this time the Slytherin wasn't surprised to get that look. In a cool but still gentle voice he told her to go to her room so that he could talk to Harry about her proposition.

When they heard the room door upstairs close, Draco swiftly cast a silencing charm. And with no warning, nothing had shown on his face, he suddenly started yelling at Harry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, playing the nice host? Do you really want _me_ and a _child_ staying at your house _forever_? Turning his back to the black haired boy, he punched the wall. You don't have to play the martyr. I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do." Harry said in a gentle voice. "I'm not playing the martyr. I like Selena… _and_ you. It's not easy right now, not for you and not for me. I mean, I have to fight a Dark Lord, and by defecting you choose the same destiny. You are already staying here and helping me. And I don't have a problem with it. If you remember, I choose to ask you on the train if you wanted to stay with me. I already decided then and there that I wouldn't mind. And if you look back the last few weeks, we came a long way. We were always fighting and now we're actually getting along. I even would consider us friends. It can't happen from one day to the other. And you might not realize it, but you are a different person. You changed or maybe now you are the person you have always been. You just had to hide it in the past.

And when you'll be able to live somewhere on your own, after I defeat Voldemort, you're free to go, but right now, I just can't let you go. As my duty as the Boy-Who-Lived I can't let some one, who is in as much danger as you are, live somewhere on his own." Harry grinned cheekily at him.

The look on the blonds face was priceless. Not knowing how to answer the last few of Harry's sentences, the logic of them not really making any sense, he kept staring at the other teen. Then finally after a couple of minutes he visibly pulled his mind together. Shaking his head he looked at Harry and sneered.

"You Potter, are not able to defeat a Dark Lord on your own. You will need help. And it looks like I'll be the one to provide that help. You will not fight alone. I'll do my best to watch your back in that confrontation and I will make sure that we both survive, because I absolutely refuse to tell Selena that you are dead." he smirked and then added "I guess now you are definitely stuck with two Malfoys."

Harry started laughing. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly they heard a loud bang and a high pitched scream from upstairs.


	11. Gone

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I know I'm really off schedule. But I can't believe it but Christmas and New Year are already over. I had so much to do and absolutely no time for anything. The weeks just flew by and I asked myself how did it happen that I didn't write a chapter? I had this chapter almost done in the middle of December, but I absolutely didn't have time to finish it. The next few weeks are going to be busy too, so I don't know if I'll have time to write and be able to post the next chapter. I normally don't like authors who let their readers wait forever till they post the next chapter, and now I'm one of them…I'm really sorry. I still hope you enjoy! If you have time, please review.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little girl named Selena.

**

* * *

To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 11

"Selena!" they yelled in unison. Draco had a look of utter horror on his face. Without another thought, he took off and ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time. It took Harry a second to register that Draco just ran up there not knowing what or who was waiting there. How Gryffindor can one get. Coursing Draco in his mind, Harry took off after the Slytherin. Before he reached the top landing he drew his wand in a swift motion. But he was already too late.

He saw Draco reaching for Selena while a dark figure in black Death Eater robes held her and at the same time took something out of his pocket. With a shout the Death Eater activated the portkey and Draco who had grabbed Selena's arm in that moment was whisked away with them. The last thing Harry saw of the two Malfoys, were Draco's eyes. He had turned towards the Gryffindor just as he had held onto his cousin's arm. There was shock there, anger, fear and an emotion Harry couldn't place at first, but then he realized that emotion had been love.

What was that supposed to mean? Harry shook himself. He didn't have time to ponder that right now. He had to take action. There were two Malfoy's who needed to be rescued. Who would have thought, that Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor would one day be in a situation like that, where he had to rescue a Malfoy. And to top it of there was only one person Harry could have asked for help, the one person who had helped him and trained him the last year without anybody else knowing anything about it: Severus Snape.

He wouldn't be happy with Harry when he contacted him, they had an agreement not to contact each other because it would be too dangerous and it was a possibility that Voldemort would find out about it. But Harry knew he would still help, especially because Draco was his godson. Draco had, to his horror, let it slip one day. Nobody else, except of course his parents, who had made Snape godfather knew about the connection between them. Draco had been in the strong believe that his godfather was one of the most liked Death Eater's in Voldemort's inner circle, like his father. And Harry wasn't about to tell him, it was just too dangerous, about Snape being a spy for the light side.

The relationship between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin head of house was not what you would call _normal_. The professor trained him hard and merciless. They talked about strategies for the upcoming war and they discussed different methods to kill a Death Eater but most importantly the Dark Lord. But the thing that would most likely have everybody go nutters, was the fact that Harry also talked to Severus, he was only allowed to call Snape that when they were alone, about his nightmares and visions. On numerous occasions he had even cried in Severus arms after he had witnesses a torturing session with Muggles the Dark Lord had had. In the privacy of Snape's chambers, they were not only teacher and student but more like parent and child. Harry didn't really know how that had happened, but he was glad it did. They had come a long way until they had this kind of understanding.

Everything had started out with Harry trying to train alone in the room of requirement because he realized he had to be better in defense and offence than he was at that moment, to be able to defeat Voldemort. Snape had found him on one of his nightly patrols. At first he had sneered and insulted Harry and also taken points, until Harry had had enough and exploded right into his face screaming at Snape for being such an arse when the only thing he tried to do was getting better to conquer the Dark Lord. He told Snape exactly what he thought about the orders from Dumbledore for him not to know anything, but still be expected to defeat the evil bastard because he was the only one who could, the only hope the wizarding world had. Snape had been stunned at the boy's outburst and his normally cold mask had crumbled. After he had regained control he calmly sat down in a chair the room provided for him. They had talked long that night. It hadn't been friendly but it wasn't hostile either. That night, they came to an understanding. That truce formed into an odd friendship until they truly trusted each other and became like father and son.

Of course they had an unspoken rule outside of the dungeon chamber: Snape had to insult and belittle Harry at every opportunity he got and Harry had to hate the professor openly. Not even the all knowing headmaster knew about that arrangement.

He wouldn't have allowed any of the training sessions, because he still wanted Harry to be the child he never had the chance to be and so kept everything important from him. Luckily Harry had Snape to tell him all the things Harry was officially to young to know. Of course they had to be really careful about these meetings, because Snape's spy status would have been in jeopardy if word had gotten out and they would have gotten into serious trouble with Dumbledore.

With these thoughts running through his mind, he ran downstairs into the living room. The fireplace there was the only one connected to the floo network, precisely only the fireplace in Snape's own living room. Hopefully he was there or Harry would be in serious trouble. Slamming onto his knees he threw a hand full of floo powder into the flames which instantly turned color. Shouting the destination Harry stuck his head into the flames. Once his head was in the flames he had a clear view into Snape's house.

The man was sitting in an armchair, but immediately got up when he saw the flames changing and Harry's head appearing. With a few long strides he was standing right in front of the fireplace. He questioningly looked at Harry. Taking a deep breath Harry said in a rush "I need your help. They got Draco and Selena."

Snape looked at him incredulously. "Did I miss something?" he drawled sarcastically. "I don't think I've heard you right. Did you just say Draco, as in Draco Malfoy?"

Harry stared back at him and answered impatiently "Yes, I said Draco. And yes I mean your godson…" at Snape's unbelieving and also a little bit shocked look he added "Don't look so surprised, yes I know it, but we don't have time for this now. I need your help, the sooner the better."

Snape nodded "Explain!" It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded in return and gave him a brief version about Draco and Selena living with him and now being kidnapped. It didn't take more than five minutes for the short story and only another few seconds until Snape ordered Harry to move out of the fireplace so that he could floo over to Harry's house. They had to have a plan if they wanted to rescue the two Malfoy's.


	12. The Rescue

A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe it took me soooo long to write this chapter especially when considering that more than half of this chapter was already done in mid January. I' m sorry for that. And thank you for everybody who is still reading this story after such a long time. We're getting closer to the end. It's really exciting for me, because I never before wrote a story longer than a few pages and now that one is already so long (at least in comparison of what I normally write). I hope you still enjoy it. I don't know if everything happens to fast or not, so it would be nice if you could tell me. I don't know if I'll be able to change my writing style but I'd still appreciate your opinion or advice. If you have time, please review.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH, in later chapters this will probably be slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little girl named Selena.

**

* * *

To ****Trust your enemy**

Chapter 12

They sneaked around the hundredth corner in Harry's opinion, not getting any closer to the Malfoy's. But that was only Harry's muddled and worried brain telling him. In reality they had walked down only about six hallways tuning those six corners. Harry was anxious, so it seemed a lot longer to him. And the fact, that each hallway looked the same, didn't help at all. The Gryffindor sighed in frustration and turned another corner behind Snape. At least Sev knew where they were going, because he alone would have been lost in here a long time ago.

Snape had been furious after Harry had told him the story. He himself had helped the teen ward the house and for a Death Eater to get in was like a blow to his ability to do magic. Right after he had stepped out of the fireplace in Harry's house, they had started to create a plan.

Being a Death Eater spy, Severus of course knew where Voldemort had his headquarters. He hadn't told Dumbledore about it, because he had been sure that the old headmaster would have pushed Harry into facing Voldemort before the Boy-Who-Lived was ready to fight. Severus had put aside the animosity between himself and the golden boy, because he had realized that everybody put their trust and hope in a young boy, but at the same time the same people weren't willing to help this boy. They just expected him to do it. So he had trained the Gryffindor and now that they were here, sooner than they could have expected, he hoped it was enough.

He hoped with all his heart that today Harry would put his Gryffindor foolishness aside, keep the bravery and add his Slytherin cunning that he had hid from everybody, to defeat the Dark Lord. He had the magical strength and determination to do it, Severus was sure about it, but could he do it, could he fight with a clear head when the possibility of two lives being taken was right in front of him. And not only two random people, but Draco and Selena.

Severus knew by helping Harry rescue the two Malfoy's he would reveal his true allegiance. But it seemed like today was the day when everything would turn to the better or worse. Today, Harry would fight, and Snape would be right by his side. There was no way around it. And after today it wouldn't matter if he revealed his spy status, he would be dead or celebrating the victory. Nothing would stop him from helping Harry try to defeat the bastard and rescuing his godson and Selena.

Turning another corner, they suddenly stood on top of a staircase.

"Those stairs lead to the dungeons. Voldemort prefers to hold all of his meetings down there, because doing so, he can show his prisoners how many followers he has and that there is absolutely no hope for them of ever getting free. There might be a meeting right now, so we have to be really careful. Keep quiet and follow me." Snape hissed. Harry nodded his understanding in return.

They hadn't said a word since they got here. He didn't know why Severus told him again, but it was probably just Severus being Severus and making sure that a _stupid_ student in his opinion was doing what he wanted. Harry grinned to himself. They both got along now, but Snape would never change. Shaking of the grin, Harry turned serious again. It was pretty easy to get killed today, so he better focus and concentrate. After all he was on the way to Voldemort's favorite meeting place, for god's sake. There was a really high possibility of Voldemort being down there.

Silently they crept down the stairs, listening for any sound they might hear and prepared to defend themselves if they had to. When they reached the bottom landing, they were able to hear the voices of two people.

"And I tell you, Malfoy turned his own son in. He himself told me so and I saw the young brat with my own eyes. He obviously thought he could turn against his father and our master." one voice said.

"You're stupid if you believe that. How do you think he managed to find his son? There is no way he could have just stumbled over him. It must be a polijuiced person sitting down there in the dungeons. A Malfoy would never give up his heir and the chance of the blood line dying out. It also took him quiet a long time to find his heir, don't you think so?" the other Death Eater argued back.

"And I'm telling you it is Draco Malfoy sitting down there. Don't _you_ think I asked the same questions? Of course I did. I asked why it took so long if he knew how to find him and all this stuff. And Malfoy Senior answered me that it took him so long, because he had to brew a potion first, using dark and blood magic. A potion _our master_ had told him about. So what do you say now?" with a smug smirk the first Death Eater turned around. "I'm going on my rounds now. You better get going too." The sound of them walking off could be heard.

Harry had held his breath. Draco's father had been the Death Eater in his house. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Draco had never been safe with him, because through blood magic and a potion Voldemort knew about, they had been able to find the blond. It had to end! Harry had promised Draco that he would be safe, that he'd make sure of that and he had failed. It was time to make that right. With new determination, Harry looked over to Severus who had in the meantime, while Harry had had his inner debate, checked out the hallway leading toward the dungeons.

"It looks like there is no one else down here. And those two just went off in the other direction, probably to the other side of the castle. Come on, follow me." Snape whispered.

They moved on, following the hallway straight ahead of them. A few meters down that hallway, they came to an intersection, where the two Death Eaters must have stood. Quickly crossing the intersection so that they wouldn't be seen from the other hallways, they continued their way straight on. In the end the way they had taken brought them to a door, made out of steel and crackling with magic barriers. "Stay back." was Severus hissed order. Within a few minutes which seemed like hours, Severus had dismantled the magic barriers and opened the door.

They entered a wide hall, in which they could just make out the outlines of prison cells alongside the left and right wall. It was almost completely dark except a throne like chair on the far side straight ahead of them, which was lit from the light of a few torches around it.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, that's Voldemort's throne. He likes to sit on it while he watches his followers torture the prisoners or when he punishes his own people for their failures." Snape answered Harry's unasked question. "Be careful he might be around somewhere on the upper floors. Let's get Draco and Selena and leave."

"I don't think I can let you do that. But it's really nice of you to explain everything to young Harry here. It's a shame you went against me Severus, you were such a good potions master. Now I have to kill you both." Voldemort's cold and sarcastic voice could be heard out of the dark.


	13. The Duel

A/N: Hey guys! I'm almost done!! Isn't it great? Hope you enjoy. Please review.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little girl named Selena.

**

* * *

**

To

**Trust your enemy**

Chapter 13

As Voldemort stepped out of the shadows, a cold shiver went down Harry's spine. Around him the prisoners were whimpering and pleading for their life to no one in particular. The air seemed to cool down around the Dark Lord and a cold wind swept through the dungeon. Clasping his wand tightly, Harry moved in front of Voldemort.

"Hello Tom. How are you doing? I heard you're still out to get me. Well, I'm here now, so let's finish this once and for all." Harry's sarcastic voice could be heard loud and clear through the dark room.

Everybody around them went silent. They were stunned with Harry's exclamation. He was their only hope in this place and it sounded so foolish to them. Severus was the only one able to tell from the expression in Harry's eyes that the young Gryffindor wasn't so sure about the upcoming confrontation. But he wouldn't say a word. It was Harry's fight. He was the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Snape would stand by his side, as support, but not more.

"Oh! How interesting. Did you take lessons from dear Severus here? You sounded almost like him. This should be a lot of fun. I hope he trained you well. It would be a pity if we had a repeat of our duel in the graveyard. You were so weak. And I love a good duel. Of course I'll win but it will still be nice to compare the strength of the most powerful Dark lord of all times with the strength of the hero of the wizarding world." Voldemort laughed.

"Then stop talking and get on with it. I don't have time for your ramblings." Harry spat back.

"Are you so eager to die, Harry? Ok, enough talking. May the better wizard win." with a certainty he would be the better one, he smirked at Harry.

Afterwards, nobody knew who had fired that first spell. As it was, Severus was hit right away with a vicious cutting curse. He crumbled to the floor bleeding profoundly. At the same time, Harry had hit Voldemort with a curse. Roaring in outrage, the Dark Lord sent another curse right back at him. He had to quickly twist to the side, to avoid the dark curse flying right at him.

Looking over to Severus he almost screamed in anger and horror was written on his face after he saw the damage the Dark Lord had done with his curse. And he, the savior, wasn't even able to help the person who had helped him for so long.

Voldemort laughed out loud. "Now it's only me and you. Snape won't get in the way. It's dark against light, the boy hero against the most feared Lord. Prepare to die!" This time his laughter sent shills through everybody present, it sounded so maniacal.

Regaining his composure, Harry straightened his back and with a determined look on his face he stared the Dark wizard who had played such a big role in the whole outcome of is life straight in the face.

"You're nothing Tom Riddle. You fight for nobody only for yourself. But I, I fight for those prisoners down here, for my friends, the whole wizarding world, for Severus, Selena and Draco and for the people you already took away from me. I have something to fight for and that, Tom, makes me stronger than you'll ever be."

After that it was a duel of both, elegance and cruelty.

Both opponents fought with everything they had and for a long time none of them had the upper hand. They turned, twisted and jumped out of the way of the crackling magic, but it tired them. The rapid succession in which they threw the different spells took a lot energy out of their body and magical store. They both knew it. And this fact would decide who would be the winner of this duel. After what seemed like hours, they both stood still, facing each other and catching their breath. One last spell would be spoken. They didn't have more energy left.

In this moment of quiet contemplation and pulling together the last bit of strength, the small crying voice of Selena could be heard. "I want to go home." "Shhh…" another voice soothed her. Draco.

Just then Harry was aware of all the people around him. He had totally ignored them until now. He heard Severus labored breathing, he heard the hopeful whispers of other prisoners and he heard Draco soothing Selena. Looking over in the direction of that voice out of the corner of his eyes, he could only see a shimmer of blond hair in the dark. He was their hope.

That realization had only taken him a few seconds, but suddenly he knew he would win this. He was stronger than he was before when he had fought Voldemort. He was stronger because of the reasons he had told the Dark Lord before the duel. But just in this moment he completely believed it. He fought for something, for everything.

"Avada Kedavra" the words echoed through the place. They had both spoken them at the same time intend in killing the other one once and for all. The magic of the brother wands connected just like in Harry's fourth year.

Golden light was everywhere and again it looked like beads out of light and magic appeared on the magic strand which connected the wands. For a second the magic beads stayed in the middle and then they started moving to one side, Harry's side. Concentrating harder, he pushed more magic through the connection. The beads vibrated, stopped and then started to move to the other side.

Sweat pearled on Harry's forehead. It had to end. He couldn't stand the strain much longer and again he thought about all the people he had to protect. His resolve was set. He prepared for this, he trained for this and he did it in fourth year, he could do it again. The beads sped up and the light around them brightened. Voldemort looked up in horror. In that moment both knew who would win. And then the magic touched Voldemort's wand and everything exploded into light and magic. Voldemort screamed. It was the last thing ever heard from the darkest of all Dark Lords. Falling to the floor it was also the last thing Harry heard before everything went dark around him.


	14. Recovering

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey everybody!! There will be only one more chapter. I'm not sure yet how everything will end, but I hope I'll be done pretty soon. I can't promise when but I'll try to post as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little girl named Selena.

**

* * *

**

To

**Trust your enemy**

Chapter 14

The soft murmur of voices woke him. Where was he? The pillows and blanket were soft and felt familiar. Strange. Now the voices got louder, obviously had a conversation just turned into an argument. Harry tried to open his eyes, he wanted to know where he was, but it didn't work. Again he concentrated but nothing happened. Ok, he told himself, don't panic. The next thing he tried was moving his arms and fingers. Nothing. He tried harder, but absolutely no part of his body wanted to obey him. Panic hit him. What was wrong with his body? Was he dead but what about the voices? Focusing his concentration back on the angry voices he heard his name. Now that was interesting but didn't solve his problem.

"And I told you it was a bad idea. He should have stayed at Hogwarts in the hospital wing, in my care. I'm a nurse for god's sake. It did no good for him that he stayed here. His condition didn't improve one bit."

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry is in the best hands here. Draco is taking excellent care of him and I administer the strengthening potions myself. Nothing is going wrong there. He just needs time to heel, especially his magic. It's best for him to be in a familiar environment if he awakes." a voice cold and cutting like steel answered.

"The hospital wing is also familiar environment. He stayed there more often than any other student. Also his friends want to see him. But you and Mr. Malfoy are against it. I ask you, what would it hurt? They were always there for him." Madam Pomfrey hissed back.

"Harry needs the quiet. His friends would only get hysterical. And may I remind you, that Harry stayed in the hospital wing for three weeks, before we brought him home, and you weren't able to change his condition? Nobody can help him. His magic has to rebuild itself. You know how much damage there was. The only thing we can do is take good care of him until he is strong enough to wake up." Severus cut in.

"But…"

The words faded and Harry drifted back to sleep, forgotten his panic. He was too tired to ponder the weird argument or his condition.

* * *

The next time Harry woke, he heard nothing around him. Remembering the last time he was awake, if you could call it that, Harry was wary about opening his eyes. What if he couldn't do it? When he finally tried, bright sunlight hit his eyes. With a groan he closed them again. So that worked well. Obviously he was still able to see and not dead as a matter of fact. A quiet voice interrupted his musings.

"Harry?" A groan was the answer. He was in no mood to give a better one then that. "You're awake. Oh, my… You're finally awake. Thank Merlin. Hold on. I close the curtains, ok. Just leave your eyes closed." Draco's excited and relieved voice drifted away from the bed while he spoke and then it was dark.

Opening his eyes carefully, Harry sighed. The dark was much better. He turned his head to the side where he had heard Draco, and there he stood. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked tired and drawn. But there was also a smile there. A smile that let Harry's heart beat a little faster.

"It was time that you woke up. I couldn't have taken it much longer, Selena is devastated and Severus is getting on everybody's nerves because of your condition." he almost sneered but there was also an underlying hurt and desperation there. And with that said, Draco fell on the bed beside Harry. Embracing the surprised Gryffindor and pulling him tight against his chest, the blond started sobbing. His body was shaking and his tears were freely running down his cheeks.

A long moment later he started speaking.

"I thought I had lost you. I wouldn't have known what to do." Draco hiccupped. His distress was still visible. He had just stopped crying a few minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'll be here now, I'll never leave you, I promise." Harry answered with sincerity.

"What about your friends? They want to see you. You are there hero, you know. I don't want to loose you because of them. But you need your friends and they won't like me." the Slytherin wasn't calmed down in the least.

Harry was quiet. And just then the reality of killing Voldemort hit him. "I really did it, didn't I?" he whispered.

Draco looked at him in stunned silence "You just figured that out?" Harry was still quiet. "Harry, you really killed him. After you did this wonderful little bit of magic, I mean the connection of your wands. He didn't have a chance against you. And then right afterwards you fell to the floor unconscious. I was so afraid for you. Severus was seriously injured, but he had a portkey to Hogwarts, so he went there and got us help. Aurors freed us. They questioned everybody but let us go after they were sure we didn't mean harm and were any stray Death Eaters."

Harry was out of bed in a flash. But Draco was just as fast. Before the dizzy wave that had hit Harry right away could let him hit the floor, Draco caught him and laid him back down in bed.

"Don't… get up! I mean it. You slept for so long and you are still not fully recovered. Did you really think you could stay upright?" Draco almost screamed. "For what did you get up in the first place?"

"They questioned you, after everything you went through to help Selena. I'd trust you with my life. And they thought you were a Death Eater. I want to go and see those Aurors to give them a bit of my mind." Harry hissed right back.

"Harry, I lived with you the last few weeks. You know me, but they don't. My name is still Malfoy and for them _I am_ a Malfoy and nothing will change that. Everybody will always see my father in some part of me. But because they questioned me with Veritaserum, I'm cleared now and nobody can say anything against it."

"But…"

"No _but_…! I'm happy the way everything turned out. I'm declared clear, Voldemort is dead, Selena is safe, Severus is alright and you finally recovered what else would I want?" Draco said calmly.

"I think I can think of something else." A smirk graced Harry's face, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

Slowly Harry leaned towards Draco. When their lips touched, everything around them melted away. They were alone in their little universe. The kiss was sweet and shy. It left them both breathless. When they broke apart there faces were flushed. It only took them a moment to dive right back into there activities from only a moment ago. But this time the kisses were no longer shy. They were still sweet, but there was also passion and desire in them. A knock on the door let them jump apart.


	15. Questions, Answers and Life

A/N: Hey guys!! This is the last chapter. It's kind of sad but I'm glad I finished it. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words. English is not my mother language so there might be mistakes.

Warnings: please ignore HBP and DH

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters and all the places belong to J. K. Rowling expect (of course) a cute little girl named Selena.

**

* * *

**

To **Trust your enemy**

Chapter 15

When Severus entered the room, both boys had red cheeks, were looking in different directions and Draco stood as far away from the bed as possible. Rolling his eyes, Severus was long enough a teacher, to know when he had caught a kissing couple and those two were just too obvious, he sat down on the chair beside the bed and ignored it. Smiling at Harry, he gave him a quick hug.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Harry. How are you? Are you tired, sore, does something hurt?"

"I'm a little bit tired, but I have a few questions." Harry answered with a smile of his own. It was really rare, that the _cold hearted and evil_ potions professor as whom everybody knew him, smiled at all, or showed affection for someone else.

With a curt nod, Severus agreed. "Draco, come over here. I told you that your questions would be answered when Harry wakes, so sit down and pay attention." Snape commanded, but with his tone still friendly and pleasantly. Not many people had heard that tone on Snape before, it was only reserved for family and those he considered as close as family.

"Ok Harry, what do you want to know?"

"First of all, how are you? I know you were injured pretty badly and don't lie to me."

Severus chuckled "Yes I was injured, and yes, it was bad, but I already started to heal myself when you were still dueling and Poppy and Albus put me back together later. And now I'm fine, so stop worrying."

"Alright, I believe you. The next question, we didn't have time for it before, but where is Selena and is she alright? And are you alright Draco?" at that he looked at Draco, who sat beside him on the bed.

"Selena is ok. She was scared and had a cold because of the dungeons, but that was all. They didn't do anything to us, because they wanted us to be alive so you would come to our rescue, what you did by the way, you idiot. They planned to torture and kill us afterwards or when they had captured you. Anyways, Selena should be in her room playing." Draco smiled. "She asks about you every few minutes, so I told her to play to get her mind to think of something else."

Harry returned the smile. "That's good. I want to see her soon. So, Severus, do you know, how I did it, how I killed Voldemort? How did I start the connection of our wands? You were the one who developed the potion to override that phenomena. But I did it nonetheless. I wanted it to happen, but I didn't know it was possible. I wanted this stupid fight to end right there and then. I didn't want to see any body else suffering because of that maniac." Harry's voice was filled with passion as he spoke, meaning every word.

"So you have your answer." Severus calmly replied.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I developed a potion to override the fact that you and the Dark Lord had brother wands. We covered your wand in it, and it worked for the whole duel, but when you decided, that it had to end, your wand, of course, was stronger than a potion. Harry, you're an exceptional talented and one of the strongest wizards alive no potion would have stood against your willpower. And your wand somehow recognized the fact that you had a chance to win, if the two wands connected. Don't make the mistake to think your wand is only a piece of wood, it isn't. It is way more. The longer you use your wand, the more it becomes a part of you and your magic especially if you're a strong wizard."

"So, when I did it, why did I end up being unconscious for a few weeks?" Harry asked confused.

Snape chuckled "Only you could ask something like this. You might be exceptional strong, but you not only did elementary magic, Harry. You killed a Dark Lord after you already dueled with him for almost an hour with mostly the strength of your heart. Because that's exactly what you did. The magic of the brother wands let you fight with everything that's in you, your heart, mind, soul and magic. For the most part you used your magic, but to finally kill him, you used all the strength you had. I'm talking about the feelings of love, in your heart.

It was only natural that you blackened out afterwards. Your magic was exhausted, the same with your body, and to not put even more tress on your system, your mind shut down. That's why you have been out for about five weeks. The only thing we could do was let you rest and give you strengthening potions. Madam Pomfrey almost killed us when we took you out of the hospital wing to your own house."

Harry laughed. "I know. The first time I woke up I heard you two arguing, but I was too weak to say or do anything. But I'm glad I'm here with you. It's way more comfy than the hospital wing. What's going to happen next?"

Draco started laughing, even Severus let out a loud laugh. "You are probably going to hide in here for the next year or so. Everybody went crazy and wants to see you. You are now officially the conqueror of all evil." Snape chuckled and Draco continued. "Hogwarts is under a siege of reporters and Snape Manor, where you are supposedly recovering, is also being under attack from enormous amounts of reporters and thankful wizards and witches from all over Great Britain and Europe.

The _savior_ gaped at them, a look on his face that clearly stated you're crazy. "Are you serious?"

Draco doubled over laughing and almost fell off the bed, if it hadn't been for Snape who caught him just in time. The normally stone faced professor was also laughing.

"That's absolutely not funny. I want to know what's going on." Harry pouted.

"Of course the Aurors who investigated everything, had to report what happened. You know they questioned us about everything. It's the best news the ministry had in a few years so they gave the whole story to the Daily Prophet. So now they're just waiting for you to get better and recover, to start the celebrations. There are going to be balls and gatherings and you will be invited to every single one of them. You're famous, I mean really famous. You're no longer the boy-who-lived-because-he-was-lucky, no, you really defeated a Dark Lord and that counts even more." Severus sarcastically explained, because Draco was still laughing too hard.

"Oh! This is bad. I hated my fame before and now it's going to be horrible." the Gryffindor looked wary.

"It won't be so bad, at least not after a few weeks. I mean, come on, you have the Snape death glare, two cold Malfoy sneers and your friends on your side." Draco spoke up having exactly the sneer he was talking about plastered on his face.

"My godson is right. We will always stand by your side. Not many people will understand it because we were enemies for so long, but they don't matter. I had to trust you to defeat Voldemort, and in return you trusted me to teach you everything I knew. It's the same with Draco. You antagonized each other for so long, and still you helped him. He had no choice, because he needed the help, but you did, and you still chose to trust him and even took him to the house where you hid yourself. We all overcame so much till we got to the point on which we stand today. And today we are family. I'd be very proud to call you two my sons." Severus finished, looking a bit unsure for once, but serious.

"You really mean that?" Harry looked at him incredulously. "Ahm, well…." Severus looked even more insecure than before, till he found himself with an armful of teenager. Harry was clinging to him.

"I've never had a real family before. I'm so glad I have you and Draco and Selena. What do you think Draco? Care to live with us?" Draco only nodded. He was still shocked. After he had lost everything he now had a new father, a home, the threat of his life the Dark Lord was dead and Harry was there with him.

Severus disentangled himself and stood up. On the way to the door he murmured to himself. "I always wanted to have a daughter and now I get two almost grown up teenage boys and a daughter all at once."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and broke down laughing as soon as the door had closed behind the black haired man.

"We're really going to be a family?" Draco still looked a bit shell shocked at the whole concept of having a family again.

"Draco, Selena already told you that you can't cook and wash, it was her reasoning for you two to stay with me. At that time I said it was up to you. And I gladly tell you again, I would love if you stayed. Severus will also be more than happy. Draco, I'm serious, I don't want you to go I love you."

Harry leaned towards the blond and with a soft sigh from Draco their lips met. The Slytherin didn't say 'I love you too' aloud, but he didn't have to. His lips and hands, which were running up and down Harry's sides, said the same.

Just then the door to Harry's room flew open and a small girl came running in. "Harry, Harry! Severus told me you're awake, and we're staying with him and you!" with a loud whoop of joy, Selena landed on the bed, and the next second she was hugging the two boys at the same time and giving them big wet kisses on their cheeks. Only about a minute after she came running into Harry's room, she was on her way out again. They heard her running down the stairs while singing 'I'm going to have a father again, and we're going to stay here, yeah.' to an imaginary melody.

Looking at Draco, Harry muttered "This is going to be interesting." With a smile and an agreeing nod, the blond Slytherin resumed their activity from before. Yes it would be interesting, but they would have a family and each other, to master everything. Life waited for them, and they wouldn't waste one day of it.

The End


End file.
